Poisoned Sun
by OcheanMyth
Summary: Apollo does not feel well. Not well at all. He ignores it in the start and pretends to be ok. Someone has poisoned him trying to get rid of the sun god. Can the god be saved? Can Percy get a pause? Probably not as long as we or the gods exist. DISCONTINUED, ANYONE CAN ADOPT THIS STORY
1. Chapter 1

Apollo POV

I was in my chariot driving over North America sipping on a soothing drink for my aching throat.

Yes, acing throat. It has been that way for a week now. But no biggie, some nymphs have been making me some nice soothing drink out of Nectar, aloe vera, herbs and some kind of fruit that I don't know the name of.

My nymph friend Malecite is a spirit of guess what Malecite. She can sometimes be a little, what can I say? Cold. But she is usually very nice and helpful like when she found me coughing in my place when she was doing her daily cleaning there. She promised not to tell anyone since I told her and I quote, "Don't worry Malecite. It is not much of a biggie."  
She had then gone straight to her friends Willow, Quarts, and Birch. They started on the drink I drink now.

Willow, Birch, and Quarts do not know Who they are making the drink to but they are so nice so they don't push Malecite.

Back to the Now.

I felt a caught coming.  
I immediately put the drink down in the cup holder of my Lamborghini Aventador Tron.

A cough came with the feeling of a blowtorch down my sore throat. It sounded raw and terrible even in my ears who always try to pick up something positive.

I started to gasp for breath after a few minutes. I had to stop in case I run into Hermes flying around in his winged outfit delivering messages.

I felt something on my lips. When I drew my fingers back they were coated in a little ichor. SHIT!  
My throat must be really raw if that happens.

I have to drink more of that NymfDrink. That's what I call it now. Not really original but I can't find myself to be creative right now.

I see the Hunters camped in the woods. Maybe I should visit my sister? After making sure that I look normal I descended down parking right next to the moon chariot (A nice Maserati).

Hunters aimed their loaded bows at me. "I come in peace!" thank Chaos that my voice sounded normal and not like croaking.

From behind the hunters, I hear a voice that I know well, "Hunters, stand down!"  
I see Artemis walking towards me in her 17-year-old form. "So have you come to flirt with my hunters again? Because if you do you can just stay in your seat and drive away."

What does she think that every visit is just to flirt?

"I missed you, sis. Can I get a hug?" she does not get time to answer since I already had my arms around her.

She pushed me away.  
"No, no hugs. And I did not miss you. Why are you here anyway? It cant be just because you want a hug."

I pout and cross my arms. Did the Nyfs say something about side effects by the NymfDrink? I can't remember.  
"I just wanted to hug you" Dang I sound like a whiny kid.

"Apollo... Have you eaten or drunk something today?" why did she ask that? What does she imply?

"Only a drink made out of Nectar, aloe vera, herbs, and a fruit. What do you imply Anti-hugger?"

Artemis POV

Apollo was acting very strangely, well more strange than usual. Coming down from the sky just to get a hug and acting like a little angry kid.

When I asked him if he had taken something he responds " Only a drink made out of Nectar, aloe vera, herbs, and a fruit. What do you imply Anti-hugger?" ok not something special then.

The last part was said in a hurt and angry voice something that never comes out of Apollos mouth.

I grumbled and went to him. I gave him a quick hug just to get him in a better mood. A sad/angry Apollo is not something that you can ignore.

I continued my day after a happy Apollo left. _Strange little brothers._ I looked up at the sky where the sun that my brother controlled shone brightly.

My brother is so strange.

Apollo POV  
I was still not better. It has been a week since I went to Artemis and I have only turned worse.

I still took the drink since it soothes my throat but I am sure that it does nothing to really help me.

I was sitting on a sofa wrapped in a wool blanket. My body seemed to be unable to choose if its warm or cold.  
I was miserable.

Thankfully Malecite had offered to help me drive the chariot. I just had to be in it to let the warmth from me spread the world.  
I usually just slept nowadays while Malecite drove.

I had calming music on low volume playing. The sofa felt so soft and it did not take long before I laid down to rest.  
Today's trip in the chariot was exhausting and I had to be lead by Malecite to the sofa.

I fell asleep wishing that I would wake up ok.

####linebreak####  
I was woken by a female voice and some annoying shaking.  
"stop!" I shouted, or I tried but it turned out to be a weak croak.

Malecite was standing in front of me with her hands on her hips and her face void of any emotion. Her green face stony and her spiky slightly darker green hair was in a nice pixie cut.

" My Lord Apollo there is the monthly meeting in the throne room. You must attend, " she said in a monotone voice.  
Dam it the monthly meeting!

Ever since Kronos almost managed to kick our asses us Olympians, Hades, Hestia, and the cabin counselors have had monthly meetings.

I groaned and struggled to sit up. My whole body was shaking when I finally managed to sit.

Malecite had not helped me since 1)she knows that I dont like to get help with such things since it humiliates me, and 2)she can sometimes be a little harsh when helping me.

Malecite helped me to look like I usually do and not like crap.

I had my hair ruffled up and a bleak gray color and my skin not the usual tan but a ashen instead.  
But thanks to Malecite I had nice golden hair and a perfect tan. The dark bags under my eyes had - to my glee- vanished.

I love being a god.

I flashed myself on my comfy throne and got myself some Raybands on. My son Will was at a chair by my right foot. I am so proud of him, not that I dont like the others its just that he is doing great as a counsiler.

The last ones to come was Hades and his son Nico Di Angelo. I can see that Will and Nico like eachother, I can also see that Nico should be careful with his constant shadowtraveling.

Zeus started his boring speech, I was drinking the Nymfdrink instead of listening.  
I can NOT begin to caugh in the presence of other gods.

Zeus started giving a report on how his remalm was doing. Not that we would not notice if there would be raining or storm.

Hera started complaining that McDonald's used so much cowmeat and how many marridges was broken. Urrg No body cares! As long as its not my holy cows I dont give a shist.

Hades moaned about Charon wanting payraises and the traffick down there. Then Percy Jackson asked Hades if a certain Gabe Ugliano was there I had to force back a smile.  
I turned to the hero and told him, "No Gabe is in Tartarus, your mother did a great job on art, tell her that."

How did I know all that? Well, I am the god of knowledge after all. I am not as stupid as many people think.

Then it was Poseidons turn.  
He had atleast something to say that was of intrest.  
The underwaterpalace was building up great and once Kronos fell Oceanus stopped his attacks.

We all once again thanked Percy for getting Poseidon to help and Poseidon for helping us take down Big Guy.

The whineing continued and I fell asleep after Hestia.  
What? It was boring and I was still ill. Not that anyone else beside Malecite know that last bit.

(((((linebreak)))))  
I was woken for the second time that day by a small foot on my face and the wonderful sound of my sister scolding me.

I opened my eyes to the sight of Percy Jackson climbing my nose and the other people in the room was eather filming this for Hefaestos TV (Hefaestos of course together with a child of his) or whatching the show.

Percy was currently steaming. Mabye I have a tiny bit to much warmth coming from me.

A small burst of water hit my face making steam erupt as it tuched my warm skin.

Percy smirked and said, "Bad Sun god! You do not sleep when others talk!"  
Might as well play along.

I pouted and turned my ears into cat ears as I hissed.

Percy turned serious and said, "Apollo, your drink have poison in it."  
WHAT?!

Apollo POV  
WHAT?! Who dares poison me?  
Why, how?! Ok I know how but how did I not notice?

I heard every one gasp. They all seemed confused and since I was the god of truth I knew that they were innocent. Yes, Hermes is the god of lies but we were both chill with eachother.

I turned to Percy,  
"how do you know that there is poison in my drink?"  
Percy glared at the cup in the cupholder on my throne.

"I learned some nasty things in T-Tartarus, one of those things was to controll and detect poison.  
Your drink is filled with some kind of poison, strong and probaly have some kind of complicated antidote.  
I can feel it in your body but I know that I am incapable to get it out. "

Ok, now I was even more depressed. This sounds bad.

Lots of murmering hummed in the throneroom after Percy was done.  
I am lucky that I have my glamor up or the others would be crowding me.

I felt tired and ill and it was hard to keep looking normal.  
I am positive that Poseidon and Percy knew of my struggle.

I suddenly felt light-headed and black smoke came at the edge of my vision.  
 _Oh No a Prophesy, I dont think that I can handle poison AND a Prophesy at the same time._  
Then everything faded into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy POV  
Ok the gods were freaking out so I'm guessing that this dont happen often.  
I understand that they are uneasy but they were totally ignoring Apollo.  
The one poisoned.

I can feel his Varmer-than-normal-Sungod-body underneath me as I clung to his nose.

I could see that the camera for Heapheistos-Tv was still going. I dont know if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

I turned back to Apollo to meet glowing green eyes with black smoke comming out of them.  
He was staring right at ME.  
 _Oh boy, why cant he look at someone else? Or better, not having stuff like this happening at all._

The gods have still not noticed but some of my demigod friends have.  
Will was looking conflicted, Katie scared, Annabeth looked some what split thanks to her ADHD trying to take inn everything to her hardwhired brain.

Clarrise was cheering the gods on who was starting to shout at eachother. Ares was of course not helping with his pulsating agression.

Zevs and Hades where shouting at eachother, Zevs blaming Hades since he thought Hades was jealus of Him for having A bunch Alive children.  
Hades was getting pissed off at Zevs's arrogance and his neglectance to his own children.

Artemis was prowling around with her daggers interrogating everyone in sight. It may not look like it but she cares for her brother.  
Thalia was just staring together with Nico.

Travis and Connor where stealing from other demigods, they were also stressed out since they crashed into pillars our spiraled out of the sky. The shoes they stole from their father was no help now.

In those few seconds that I used to look at the others, Apollo had taken me down from his nose and put me on his lap.

He was still staring but he was now as stiff as a board. Back staight but with his head bent down so he could continue stare at me.

Thalia and Nico looked at me and after a silent agreement we all relised our irritation at the gods.

A strong lv 7 earthquake, A lightning storm and a skeleton dragon appears.  
NOW we got their attencion. Urg, so thats whats needed.

Will spoke up with a shaky voice, "Guys, I think Apollo have a Prophesy."  
The look was clear on everyones faces, this was not good.

 **A/n: I have still not one singular read. Its pretty Sad since this is one of the stories I am most existed to do.**

Percy POV  
Apollo opened his mouth and black smoke came out.  
The normally jolly, happy voice that Apollo usually had came out raspy and scary as Hades.

 _"The son of the sea will search_  
 _To find the cure_  
 _The Great Ladon he will lure_  
 _It is the scale that will start_  
 _The Osiris blood he will need_  
 _The Sap and Seed of Yggdrasil_

 _Start in the Vest,_  
 _To start the test_  
 _Then to a old friend_  
 _At the end you will find the ducks_  
 _You now know the trend "_

 **A/n: i know that its bad but I was watching Night at The museum when I wrote this.**

Apollo then slumped back in his throne eyes closed and the smoke gone.

Oh, so Apollo was more straight forwards. I like it.  
Not much doom and gloom, even better.  
But of course like Apollo said, I know the trend.  
There will probably be terrefying and dangerous so I should probaly have two others with me.

Everyone looked at me.  
"Soo, anyone want to help? We do need a sungod."  
The gods nodded to themselves.  
 _They are actually going to help?!_  
Zevs then started talking, "but remember Perseus, we cant help to much. But we will assist."  
 _I thought to early._

I looked over to Annabeth, Thalia and Nico, "Thalia, Nico do guys wanna help me find ingridiences? " I turned to an angry Annabeth, "Annabeth, I know you want to go but 1)you probaly need to design New houses after my earthquake 2) you still have to plan Olympus out, you are their arcitect 3)if we are going to find Ladon we will need all Small Three Power we can get."

She nodded but made me promise to IM her often.  
Now we have to get ready, because if Apollo fade then we have to realy on his kids and Ra to keep the sun going. Yes the 'Vikings' can help but Sól was angry with us so she wont help. Typical.

Poseidon POV

Poor Apollo, a prophesy was tireing even when he was normal but now... it seemed like he was on the verge og just falling off his throne. I stood up and lifted him up from his slumpedd posistion on his throne. Everyone was silent so neveryone could hear Apollo whisper in my arms, "I am fine, I am fine." I looked Down at the pale sun god, he was pale that was New and not good. " Yeah Apollo sungods are supposed to be poisoned and at the verge of collapsing, how could I forget such a important fact?" That got a weak smile from him and a pair of feverglazed eyes glittered at me. Apollo mouthed 'Posassy'.

Zeus smiled sadlyy at Apollo who looked at him from my bridalgrasp. Zeus thundered **(A/N: i had to)** "Someone get Apollos children and Ra!", everyone turned to my son as he began to swear at such a high Level that Sally would NEVER approve. I rasied an eyebrow at him, " Percy as much as I enjoy you swearing so much that a drunken sailor would blush I got to ask, why ?" Percy blushed as he got everyones attencion, " I think I know someone who is going to be help on the quest and know Ra personally, I just need to phone them." The Athena child Annabeth gasped, did she also know these people? the Athena child turned to Percy with a phone in her hand and Percy took said phone like it was dynemite.

Apollo turned to me, "They are going to get Ra?!" he shouted, or tried to shout. Why was h shocked? Percy was now done typing inn the nessesary numbers. "hello its Percy Jackson the one that got your brother out of a crocodile yes. I was wondering if you guys have a spare sungod lying around? OK just Call back if you have found one. Bye Sadie!" We all stared at him in disbelief as he grumbled "this is why I dont call others.", Thalia Grace mimicked Percys voice "I was wodering if you guys have a spare sungod lying around?! Percy what do you think gods are hmm? LET ME TELL YOU THEY ARE NOT GENIES THAT YOU HAVE IN A LAMP ON A SHELF!" Percy shouted back at her, "I know that they have a spare sungod somewhere so shut it! I have heard that Ra is not the best choice of a sungod but he can 'help'."

None of the other olympians have met Ra in a while so they were pissed off that Percy put '' at the word _help_ and said that he was _not the best choice of a sungod_. The phone rang again and Percy awsered it, "Hello, yes this is Percy. Oh so you got him. *he turned to Nico and asked Sadie of her location and repeted it to Nico* Yeah you will get a depressed italian on your door soon or right next to you I guess by your scream. Thank you so much Sadie I dont know what we would do without you. So the god is crazy, and delusional and a bit old so he can only raise part of the sun with a one day gap. Ok got that but still thank you and can you greet Carter for me, bye!"

Nico came out of a shadown with a necklace in his hand. The necklace hummed with recognicion. Ra was here.

Apollo POV:

I could feel the warmth from the necklace, it comforted me makeing me relax in Poseidons arms. It called to me, its fears, its happiness. Everything just rushed into my mind. And in all of this there was a Zebra and cookies, then a large snake.

Percy groaned and stared at the necklace, "not another crazy Egyptian god. Nico just send it over". He was going to put it on! "Dont Percy, you dont know what it can do to you." I managed to croak out. All the other gods stared at me just NOW realizing how bad the situation was.

Percy looked at me and said, "I have had Kekhbet in my head and been inside her avatar. If I can have that nutter in my head I think I can take on Ra for a short while. *he turned to Will* I need you to drive the sunchariot with me, I may still be to Ocheany even with Ra. We will have to see." And with that he took the necklace on, we all looked on in anticipation.

Percy POV:

Ra's mind was a mess. It was filled with zebras, cookies, mean cobras and the movie The Order of Phoenix. I could feel the heat of a summer in Egypt stream throuh me. I think the only reason I was not dead by the heat is because of the sea in my blood. I can survive a vulcano so I can survive this.

 _Hello?_ I asked into the dephts of my (our?) mind. _Oooh a perch! Swimm swimm swimm blub blub._ _What are you talking about?_ _You Fish! Blub blub!_ I groaned out loud. "This must be the most annoying but likeable god I have ever met. I think he is willing to help."

Thalia looked at me, "What do you mean by THINK? Are you such a kelphead that you cant seperate a yes from a no? Let me speak to Ra" I scowled at her then consetrated, _Ra, you want to speak to her ooor?_

Thalia POV:

Percys eyes turned compleatly gold with flames dancing around them. It kind of reminded me of Luke. "Percy? The eyes are creeping me out, they are gold.", a fullgrown mans voice came out of Percys mouth " _Pigeon want to talk? I can talk to Pigeon, I want order._ " I raised an eyebrow, "Pigeon?". Percy, no Ra, grinned a goofy smile and klapped his hands " _YES! You baby from big Pigeon!_ *Ra turned to Poseidon* _Big Perch! Baby Perch love you very much!_ *Ra looked at Apollo in 'Big Perch' es arms and frowned* _Ohhh, Snakey hurt suns again. Snakey gone now but Snakey have friends. Ra help with sun, but Ra is not Young like Apollo. BYE!_ "

Percy groaned and his eyes was once again sea green, but you could kind of 'feel' Ra's presence. "Well, looks like a child of Apollo is the only ones other than a child of sea that can survive the necklace. There is one that was his host before but I dont think she wants to do it again. I have to be on the quest so Will, can you drive?"

Will swallowed and said, "Ummm no. But I will have a descriptons manual?" he said the last part like a question. Uh oh, the world will soon be ablaze.

Dad slammed the bolt in the floor and said, "We will find out who these friends of Aphophis is and bring them here. Help the demigods on the quest in any way you can. Helios is not here and neather is the Northern sungoddess, we need Apollo. You are dismissed."

With that all the gods just left us. Poseidon had probably flashed Apollo in his temple or something and the others where probably makeing the camp more populated in the future. I turned to Percy, "Sooo where first?" He looked at Nico and I, "We take a cab to camp to get our stuff, then we are going to Ladon."


End file.
